Segredos CAP4 ON!
by mai kolarik
Summary: CAP.4 ON! Robin parte p uma missão especial em Gotham City,deixando Cyborg no controlhe e Estelar arrasada.Depois,Estelar vai ajudar Robin,mais não o acha,mas só acha 1 garoto q pelo pouco tempo que passaram juntos,Estelar sente algo por ele. CAP.4 ON!
1. Chapter 1

Segredos

* * *

Olá! Estou de voltaa! Eu não agüentava mais esperar me liberarem do castigo pra escrever uma FIC nova... Bem, espero que gostem, bjus!

* * *

Capítulo 1 – Missão : Fazer a luz voltar

Era exatamente 6:00h da manhã em Jump City. O dia parecia tranqüilo... o Sol nascia, o vento soprava lentamente como uma brisa, os pássaros cantavam, as flores desabrochavam... Ah! Mais um belo e calmo dia de primavera!

A Torre T, onde habitam os super-heróis jovens mais poderosos que já se viu!

WEOWEOWEOWEOWEOWEOWEOWEOWEOWEO...

Bem... o dia poderia estar mais calmo...

Estelar, Ravena, Robin, Cyborg e Terra vão até a sala verificar o que está acontecendo.

Robin: Eu sabia! Titãs... Ei! Espera aí... Cadê o Mutano?

Cyborg: Quê? AH! O verdinho deve estar dormindo!

Terra: Esperem um minuto...

E ela sai correndo em direção ao quarto de Mutano.

Em 1 minuto exato ela volta puxando Mutano pela roupa, que dorme babando.

Estelar: Amigos... hum... Não acham que seria mais... Hum...Correto... Verificar o que está acontecendo?

Ravena: Hum... Estelar... Exato é a palavra certa.

Robin: É...

Mas nesse momento a luz acaba na torre. Tudo fica escuro, até parece que é noite. Derrepente, tudo fica trancado, (Haunted)

Estelar leva um susto e acaba dando um pulo para o lado de Robin e acidentalmente (e felizmente) os dois dão um pequeno encontrão com as mãos, mas ambos ficam vermelhos e se afastam um pouco. (p)

Ravena e Terra saem a procura de algo para acender, mas acabam se esbarrando e caindo no chão. Terra dá um gritinho baixo. Mutano acorda com o "gritinho de Terra" e acaba caindo do sofá em cima de Cyborg, que leva um susto.

Cyborg: Mutano!

Mutano: Terra!

Terra: Ravena!

Ravena: Estelar!

Estelar: Robin!

Robin: Cyborg!

Cyborg: Huh?

Mutano: Quê?

Terra: AI!

Ravena: O que aconteceu?

Estelar: Que escuridão!

Robin: Titãs, silêncio!

Todos se calam e olham para o Robin.

Robin: Estelar, será que você pode iluminar aqui um pouco?

Estelar acende uma de suas Starbolts.

Robin: Nós precisamos de luz!

Mutano se transforma em um vagalume.

Terra vai até a pia, enche ela, pega algo no bolso, joga na água da pia, (a água virou barro) faz um lampião de barro e assopra até ele secar.

Cyborg aperta uns botões em si mesmo e se "ascende".

Ravena pega uma lâmpada e com sua magia negra a ascende.

Terra, já roxa de tanto assoprar, descobre que o lampião está seco e Estelar o ascende.

Robin: Muito bem... Eu tenho um plano: Cyborg, você verifica os sistemas e ascende a carga de emergência. Estelar, Ravena, Terra e Mutano, vocês vêm comigo. Vamos tentar descobrir o que deu de errado.

Robin, Ravena, Estelar, Mutano e Terra tentam sem sucesso ligar o computador central. Sem conseguir nada, Mutano e Terra preparam uns sanduíches.

Ravena medita enquanto Robin e Estelar conversam.

Cyborg: Hum... Robin... Dá uma olhadinha aqui, cara!

Robin vai ver.

Robin: Isso quer dizer que...

Cyborg: A carga de emergência foi ativada ontem a noite. Mas a pergunta é: Quem foi?

Robin: Slade!

Cyborg: Robin, você realmente acha que foi Slade?

Robin: Quem mais poderia ser?

Cyborg: O maluco do controle, X, ah, cara! Você sabe!

Estelar: Robin, Cyborg, venham ver isso, RÁPIDO!

Os dois vão correndo ver o que está acontecendo.

Ravena: Maravilha, Mutano é sonâmbulo... Eu mereço...

Robin: Ei! Mais... Olha o que ele está fazendo: Ele está ativando o sistema de energia de recarga!

Cyborg: Então quer dizer que...

Ravena: Quer dizer que o Mutano é sem cérebro de dia e por mais que eu odeie admitir, um gênio a noite...

Terra: Nós deveríamos amarrar ele na cama...

Estelar dá um bocejo gigantesco.

Estelar: Uaaaah! Eu to morrendo de sono!

Robin: Nós todos, Estelar, nós todos.

Ravena: EU vou arranjar uns cobertores...

Terra: E eu uns travesseiros.

Os Titãs, comem alguns sanduíches que Terra e Mutano fizeram e pegam no sono.

**_CONTINUA..._**


	2. A Mensagem

Capítulo 2- A Mensagem

N/A: Oi genteee! Foi mauls... eu demorei... e mto! Mais era pq eu tva d castigo e mto oucupada... o 3º Capítulo tb vai demorar um pouco... mas eu jah toh terminando, OK?

Curtam a FIC!

murmurando

Estelar: Ui! Ta tão frio...batendo os dentes No meu quarto é tão quentinho... Ah! Meu quarto... pena que o Mutano é sonâmbulo e trancou a torre toda...suspiro

Robin: Nossa... que frio...

Estelar: Robin? Vc ta acordado?

Robin: É... é que eu estou pra morrer de frio aqui... ei! E vc?

Estelar: Também estou morrendo de frio...

risos

Depois do pequeno diálogo, os dois ficam em silêncio.

Estelar: Hum... Robin...

Robin: Sim, Estelar?

Estelar: Hum... Os cobertores reservas ainda estão no armário?

Robin: Os cobertores reservas? Ah! Eu tinha me esquecido... vou lá pegar...

Depois de pegar 2 cobertores reservas, Robin deitou ao lado de Estelar.

Robin: Boa Noite, Estelar. Robin beija a testa dela

Estelar: Boa Noite, Robin...

Os dois adormecem.

De manhã...

Mutano: Robiiiin... Acoooooordaaaaa...

Ciborgue: Mutano! Anda Logo!

Mutano: Calma Ciborgue, ele não quer acordar!

Estelar: acordando Hugh? O quê aconteceu? Nossa! Que claridade...

Mutano: Estelar! Será que vc poderia me ajudar a acordar o Robin?

Estelar: É Claro! Roooobin... Acorda...

Robin: levanta tão rápido que Mutano pula longe O quê? Aconteceu alguma coi...

Estelar: Bom dia Robin!

Robin: Hãããã... Bom dia Estelar...

Estelar: O Ciborgue quer falar com vc...

Robin:Levanta e vai na direção de Ciborgue

Ravena, Terra, Mutano e Estelar estão arrumando a sala e fazendo o café.

Robin: Me chamou?

Ciborgue: Chegou essa mensagem pra vc... Parece q é d Gotham City(N/A: Eu escrevi Gotham City certo?)...

Robin: Com cara de preocupado Gotham? Ok... eu vou ver... Valeu, cara...

(N/A: No exato momento em que Ciborgue e Robin conversam, Ravena e Mutano discutem o café da manhã. "Nem pense nisso, Mutano, Tofu de novo?" "É, pq? É algum crime comer tofu?")

Ciborgue: Ta me devendo uma, hein? Se afasta e vai ajudar com o café

A discussão pelo café continua agora, principalmente pq Ciborgue quer comer ovos fritos com bacon, Mutano tofu, Ravena quer tomar chá de Ervas e Terra que acabou de se juntar ao grupo, quer torradas.

Estelar guarda os cobertores e travesseiros que estavam espalhados pela sala (Mutano havia dormido no sofá, e o resto, no chão atrás do sofá em sacos de dormir, com os cobertores extras.)

Robin estava lendo a mensagem, uma mensagem bem curta.

"Caro Robin,

precisamos da sua ajuda urgentemente em Gotham City. O assunto é totalmente sigiloso, e suponho que terá que vir sozinho, sem NENHUM DOS OUTROS TITÃS.

Espero a sua reposta,

Batman."

Robin teria que abandonar Jump City por algumas semanas... a torre T... os Titãs... e...Estelar.

Hello again, my friends!

I hope that you liked that Chapter…

Well... see you in the chapter 3: A partida.

Byebye!

Maita Potter

Oi de novo, meus amigos!

Eu espero que vcs tenham gostado do capítulo...

Bem... vejo vcs no capítulo 3: A partida

Tchau!

Maita Potter


	3. A Partida

Olá gnt! Bem... algumas pessoas naum gostaram da Terra ter voltado... eu só coloquei ela por causa da minha prima q gosta dela... e pra dar mais graça na história... Mais quem não gostou, Don't Worrie! Ela não vai aparecer muito... A Bat Girl aparece mto mais q ela...

Mas vamos ao q interessa... (E q vcs esperaram tanto nesses meses!)

_Continuando..._

* * *

**Capítulo 3 : a partida**

Estelar congelara quando ouvira o que Robin tinha a dizer. "Porque, Robin? Porquê?" Ela pensava. Robin respondera a mensagem imediatamente. Estelar sentou no sofá.

"E agora? O que vai ser de nós Titãs sem o nosso líder?" Ela estava tão atormentada que nem percebera que Ravena sentara ao seu lado.

Ra- Estelar? Vc ta legal?

E-Faz que sim com a cabeça

Ra- Vc não me parece muito bem...

E-Não é nada, Ravena...

Ra- murmura Se não te conheço, diria que está triste por causa da missão do Robin...

E- Murmura em resposta para a amiga O que vai ser de nós, Ravena?

Ra- Fica calma! São só alguns dias...

Ro-Titãs... eu preciso falar com vcs... Os 5 Titãs sentaram no sofá, permanecendo em pé somente Robin Eu recebi um chamado urgente e preciso ir param Gotham City. Mas eu volto em alguns dias. As ordens são as seguintes: Ciborg, vc fica no comando durante a minha ausência. Ravena, vc é a responsável pela segurança da torre. Terra, vc e Estelar cuidam da limpeza. Qualquer coisa eu estarei com o meu comunicador e...

M-interrompe Robin Ei, cara! E quanto a mim? Todos olham para ele. Estelar continua apreensiva.

Ra-Olha para Robin com uma cara sarcástica e com um tom de "vai-falar-isso-na-frente-da-criança-vai".

Ro- Vc... bem... Robin foi pego de surpresa. Como falar para Mutano que ele não era capaz de cuidar da torre?

Ra- Vc fica bem quieto no seu canto e não atrapalha ninguém. Que tal virar algum bicho que fique quieto e calado? Terra e Ciborg tentaram disfarçar o riso, o que foi quase impossível. Mutano fechou a cara e ficou ouvindo os sermões de Robin emburrado.

Ro- Então... eu vou indo gnt... Tchau...

E- Adeus Amigo Titã Robin... Estelar acenava constrangida para ele

M, T e C- Tchau, Robin...

Ra- Murmura para ele Eu acho melhor vc não demorar muito, ou então a Estelar é capaz de ter um treco...

Ro- cora de leve Eu vou tentar... Tchau Titãs... Ele sai da torre (N/A: Imaginem a cena: Terra,Mutano e Ciborg fazendo d td pro Robin ir logo embora pra começar a farra. Estelar quase chorando e Ravena como se nada tivesse acontecido. Aí o Robin sai pela porta da frente da torre c/ a mochilinha dele e a porta bate com força. Ele olha pra trás e aparece aquelas gotinhas. Ele vira e sai caminhando pra Gotham City... Foi assim q eu imaginei a cena...) A porta bate e ele vai caminhando até Gotham City.

_Enquanto isso..._

_**Opa! SCRIPT ERROR!**_

_Continua..._

* * *

IUAHSUIASHIUAHSIAUSHIAUSHIAUSHUIAHSIUASHIUAHSUIAHSIUAHSIUAUAISHIUASHAIUSHUISHIASHUAHSASUIAHSUIAHSIUAHSIUASHIUAHSIUASH! 

Eah como diz aquele velho ditado... o q eah bom dura pouco!

Espero q tenham gostado... dpois d um tempão 100 postar um espaço... eu posto esse capítulo mínimo... mais td bem... Só posto o 4° capítulo (q jah tah pronto) c tiver CINCO (5) Reviews! A 1ª pessoa q postar poderá escolher um personagem pra ser destaque em um capítulo (5°, 6° ou 7°) e ainda vai ter destaque (pode ser d vc ou da sua historia, seja Teen Titans ou não...) Bem... Vejo vcs no próximo capítulo...

_Capítulo 4 – Depois das lágrimas, vem a calmaria._

_(Ai, eu AMO formatar o texto!)_

Kissus!

Maita Potter


	4. Depois das lágrimas, vem a calmaria

Gente! Aconteceu um desastre... Eu perdi o documento! A personagem de destaque vai sair hj... Q vai ser a Ravena! Eu vô "refazer" rapidinho, OK? (tm algm amaldisuando a minha fic...¬¬)

* * *

Capítulo 4 – Depois das lágrimas, vem a calmaria.

Ravena: Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos... Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos...(meditando)

(alguém se aproxima)

XXX: Ravena… Ravenaa… (cutucando ela)

Ravena: (Olha de esguela) O que vc quer?

XXX: Por favor, Ravena, me ajuda!

Ravena: suspira Ta, o q vc quer?

XXX: Por favor, Ravena... Vc pode me ajudar com o Robin?

Ravena: O que vc quer com o Robin, Estelar?

Estelar: (Vermelha) E que... (Ela fica mais vermelha) eu...

Ravena: Esta com saudades dele? (Ainda em posição de meditar)

Estelar: (Fica mais vermelha que um tomate) Co-co-como vc sabe?

Ravena: Suspira e senta no sofá (ela tva flutuando) Eu posso ler mentes, Estelar...

Estelar: (Fica um pouco menos vermelha) Ah... eah...

(Silencio)

Estelar: (Abre a boca pra falar)...

Ravena: (Interrompe ela)Acho que vc tm q correr atrás dle...

Estelar: (Fica vermelha como um tomate) Como eu posso... fazer isso?

Ravena: (Faz cara de 'eu-tentando-te-flando-isso-ha-seculos') Segue o seu coracao, Estelar, segue o seu coracao... Soh cuidado pra num tirar o Mutano do serio pq ele tah num mal-humor...

Estelar: sai com um sorriso alegre no rosto

Ravena: (volta a meditar) Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos... Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos...

(Algm volta a cutucar Ravena)

Ravena: O que é agora?

Estelar: Eah q ... bem... vc flw pra eu seguir meu coracao e... hum... meu coracao disse pra eu falar com vc...

Ravena: (Entre os dentes) Estelar... vai pedir conselhos pra P... (respira fundo e solta o ar)... vai pedir conselhos pra Terra, ok?

(Estelar sai e Ravena volta a meditar)

Ravena: Azarath, MetriON, Zinth...

(Estelar a interrompe)

Estelar: Ravena... vc viu a Terra?

Ravena: Cara de brava (N/A: Imaginem aqula kra d bravo com aqlas gotinhas...) Ela ta no quarto...

Estelar: Sorrindo Obrigada, Ravena! ela sai

Ravena: #Até q enfim! PAZ!# Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos... Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos...

Azarath, Metrion, Zinth...

Algm a interrompe

Ravena: voz de brava O QUE É AGORA, ESTELAR?

Mutano e Ciborg: assustados

Ravena: Ah... são só vcs... O q vcs querem?

Mutano: A gnt queria... queria... jogar vídeo game... vc podia dar licença?

Ravena: Tah bom... Ela sai

Ravena entra no quarto e senta na cama. Meditando

R- Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos... Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos... Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos... Azarath, Metrion, Zin…

Alguém bat na porta

R- Q eah?

E- Ravena... a Terra naum tah no quarto dela...

R- Então vai procurar ela!

E- Ah... tah! Ela sai

R- Volta a meditar Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos... Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos... Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos... Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos... Azarath, Metri...

Alguém bate na porta. Ravena vai até a porta e a abre com força. Com cara de brava

R- O q vc quer?

T- Posso me esconder aqui? A Estelar ta me procurando e eu toh fugindo dela...

R- cara de mto brava Naum. Vai se esconder em outro lugar e me deixa em paz...

Ela bate a porta na cara de Terra (N/A: Há! Bem feitooo!) e volta a meditar

R- Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos... Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos... Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos...

Aza…

Toca o alarme

R- AAAAAH! Que DROGA! Será que não se pode meditar em paz nessa torre?

Ela sai do quarto com muita raiva

_Na sala..._

R-chega O que ta rolando?

E- com a voz meio estranha Ah... é só uma mensagem do Robin...

R- Posso voltar pro meu quarto?

C- Claro...

R- por favor... não quero ser incomodada...

C- Entretido com a mensagem do Robin Ok...

Ravena volta pro seu quarto e senta na cama. Ela ouve vozes do lado de fora do quarto.

XXX: Mas ela pediu para não ser incomodada... (Era Estelar...)

XXX: Mas eah urgente! (Mutano...)

Mutano: Estelar! Vc leu a mensagem do Robin...

Estelar: Sim, mas...

Mutano: Ela não vai se incomodar...

Mutano estica a mão para bater na porta, que abre sem ao menos ele ter tocado

Ravena: O que vcs querem?

_Continua..._

* * *

Bem, gnt... Esse capítulo jah foi maior... Não percam o capítulo 5... 

_Capítulo 5- Não posso viver sem vc..._

Bjus povooo! _**10 Reviews**_ e eu posto!

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! EU SOU MUITO MÁ!

Vcs tm até domingo...

Bjs, adoro vcs!


End file.
